flash devil
by kayime92796
Summary: what if minato did not use the shinigami seal? what if kushina preformed both seals on her own? with her reckless nature her husband with the second along with the rest of the kyuubi. find the consequences of kushina's actions as the truth is discovered shortly after naruto becomes a genin. rated T for cursing and for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shined down upon the shimmering puddles scattered around the grounds. Everything was quiet except for a set of fast paced footsteps. A shadow passed over the reflected moonlight as a young boy ran a top of the tree branches, leaping from one to another. His blond hair looked gold in the lighting. He had been running for 4 hours total at various speeds. Whenever he misjudged the distance between the branches he would manifest his chakra into chains and grab the next branch. This kept him from touching the ground and increased his acrobatic skills.

He was small but skinny which was good for a fighting style that revolved around speed and acrobatics. This style was one that he had come up with himself. He had just graduated the ninja academy and the next day would be the team assignments. He would have to be careful as to how much of his true strength he revealed until he knew how his team would react to him.

The thoughts of his teacher and teammates ran through his mind as he thought about who he would be teamed with. He knew that with his scores in the academy, he would be placed on a team with Sasuke Uchiha and played with the idea of messing with him but decided that it would depend on their jounin sensei. He knew that it would be one out of three senseis since Gai already had students from the previous year. Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were the 3 top teachers and would be the only 3 who might get Sasuke as a student. Asuma was lenient but you didn't want to make him mad and Kurenai would put you in a genjutsu if you wouldn't stop fighting each other.

Kakashi was the dangerous one. Naruto couldn't tell what he was like and according to what he had seen, Kakashi never passes a genin team. While it would be hard for him to fail Sasuke without being stripped of his position, there was still that possibility and it scarred Naruto. Even still, Naruto felt something about him was familiar. He had spent years trying to place it and he was close but it still escaped his grasp each time. Hopefully once he was a genin he could work more towards understanding him and the other senseis.

Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to notice the time. When he finally stopped his exercise he noticed that he had one hour to get to the academy for the team assignments. He rushed to the academy at the speed he was known for. If there was anything he didn't have to hide, it was his speed cause he was always running from the ANBU after one of his pranks. When he arrived he laid his head down and waited for Iruka to call out their teams placements. As the minutes passed he found it hard to stay awake and finally gave in when the stampede of fangirls came in with their usual routine of who will sit next to Sasuke. The idiots were annoying enough to make Naruto wish he hadn't come so he blocked out the noise and fell asleep.

* * *

He found himself in the sewer like passage he had dreamed of whenever he was knocked out by angry civilians. He knew full well what was waiting for him further in and that it wouldn't be good if it got out of the seal. He walked toward the growling as he was not afraid of facing it as long as the seal was in place. The growling grew more intense until he came into view of the iron gates, when it suddenly stopped.

Red slits locked with Naruto's blue eyes and while the tension was still there, the creature behind the gate remained silent and calculating. Naruto's gaze never left the demon's eyes as he came closer and stopped in the center of the room. " If you aren't growling at me, then what are you growling at?" Naruto asked curiously.

A rough voice answered him after a few moments of silence. " You aren't the only one who finds those pathetic banshees annoying. The world would be much more tolerable if they would just realize that the Uchiha is not all that." Even if he was a demon, Naruto was glad someone would openly agree with him.

"Sounds like I might just come to like you, Kyuubi." He laughed out loud and then continued. "It will only be a matter of time before i can put him in his place, but it is good to see that at least someone can agree with me."

"I don't care about you, brat!" Kyuubi yelled at the human. "If I get out any time soon, I'll completely wipe out this village and that Uchiha with it!" "And this is why you aren't getting out anytime soon."

Naruto shook his head, confirming that he wasn't stupid enough to believe he could protect the village if it ever got out to kill Sasuke. "Even I have found another way to vent out my frustration."

After 3 long minutes Kyuubi snickered and burst into a roaring laughter. "Yes and even I have to admit that those pranks amuse me child." When he managed to stop laughing he realized that Naruto had no clue as to what he was amused about. "Watching those fools chase you and get so worked up is amusing. My last jailer was too afraid of me to let me see the outside from her perspective."

Naruto remembered how the first time he had spoken to Kyuubi, he had told him that it wasn't the first time being sealed into a human. He explained that his jailers must have extreme amounts of chakra to keep him down and control him. He then told him it was because they wouldn't even need his power in battle. If he could learn how to fight he would be able to leave him alone and Kyuubi wouldn't have to deal with fighting people or being used like he was a puppet. Naruto decided that he wouldn't be like his previous jailers and would talk to him. He wouldn't let him influence his actions but he would try to understand the enigma before him. He spent another hour talking to him until he realized that he had never spoken to anyone the way he had spoken to Kyuubi. When talking to Kyuubi he was being himself instead of hiding behind a mask. Like Naruto, Kyuubi was greatly misunderstood and even Naruto could see that he appreciated the company.

Suddenly, Kyuubi snapped him out of his deepest thoughts and asked about his plan to deal with his new team. He stood up and simply stated "I'll think of something so try not to pry for that answer."

"Ill keep that in mind, human." Kyuubi lifted his head and continued. "You should go, your teacher will be here any minute now." Naruto smiled mischieviously which made Kyuubi laugh until he was gone. Kyuubi sighed and concentrated on the boy's senses.

He had always hated being alone but that was the price for not being a puppet. He had been alone since he was first sealed inside Mito a century ago. Kushina had left him alone except for when he tried to get out and she would only yell at him to stay out of his way. Now he was in this boy who would actually speak to him, even if he was annoying at times. Kyuubi was almost to the point of telling the god of death to thank the 4th Hokage for sealing him within his son, but he was too prideful to admit it. He would soon realize that he was just like the Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2: orientation

Naruto awoke to find some of the teams had already left. He wasn't worried because Sasuke was still there. Sasuke and Sakura was sitting at the front of the room wondering about their sensei.

Meanwhile, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were talking to Asuma, who had walked in and announced that they would stay until the last jounin sensei arrived. Hinata was sitting silently in between Shino and Kiba as they were talking to their sensei, Kurenai. this meant Kakashi was to be their jounin sensei.

"I cant wait to see about Kakashi and how he has changed." The voice that would sometimes interrupt Naruto's conversations with Kyuubi spoke up for the first time that week. He hadn't heard from it since he had asked him not to paint the Yondaime Hokage's face on Hokage Mountain when he had pulled the prank to make the Kyuubi laugh at the ANBU trying to catch him. It was the first time he had heard him outside of his mind scape so it surprised him.

Ignoring the voice in his head he made his way to Sasuke and Sakura. He could hear them trying to make since of why their teacher was so late. He joined the conversation while the voice (which he had named Voice) was talking about how Kakashi should not be that late. Voice began by thanking Naruto for letting him take controll of his body before he had begun his training that morning.

"I originally just wanted to mess with someone but now I am going to use that trap to teach him a lesson." He muttered.

This got Naruto's attention. "Trap? I didn't know you liked pranks."

"Only on certain people who I know." He laughed as he began to tell the story of how he first used the trap, how he had learned to make it, and where he had placed it this time. He had apparently set it to react to Kakashi's chakra and was placed just outside the door to the right which was where he should be coming from.

After two hours of pretending to listen to Sakura as she tried to explain the jounin's behavior, Kurenai got impatient and was getting more iritated at Kakashi for how late he was. It was an hour passed when he would normally arrive according to Asuma. After 5 minutes of ranting Kurenai began making her way to the door to leave.

"If Kakashi is going to be so late then how is he going to handle his team? I swear when I find that annoying peverted-" She didn't finish her claim because just after she opened the door, she found Kakashi tangled in ninja wire that was causing him to dangle upside down. If he were to move the wire would only tighten its grip and would eventaully strangle him so he had just waited for someone to find him as he was staring at a note left by the prank master. His expession was unreadable as Asuma and everyone else came up to see what had stopped the genjutsu mistress from hunting down the copy nin.

Kiba and Naruto both laughed as the jounins tried to find the way to free their comrade only to make the situation worse. Voice told Naruto how to get the copy nin down as he noticed the note attached to some of the ninja wires. Kakashi had enough of being strangled and yelled for everyone to stop "helping" him.

"I recognize trap, sensei used it once against his girlfriend to keep her away from his coat." He explained panting from lack of air. He knew that the wires would loosen up as long as he didn't move around and no one pulled on any of the wires. "If you leave it alone the wires will loosen to the way it was before. Only a toad summoner knows how to place and deactivate this particular trap. Messing with it will only strangle those caught in it as it was meant for toads and not people."

It was already getting easier to breathe when Asuma decided to inform the Hokage. It took him less than 3 minutes to get the old man to the area but another 5 minutes to get the toad reverse summoning scroll to summon Jaraiya.

"What do you need me for old man? I was about to enjoy a relaxing hot spring when you called." an irate sennin commented.

"well for one, seeming as how you are the only toad summoner, I would like to know why you placed this trap and I would like you to get Kakashi down, if you don't mind." Ordered an equally irate Hokage.

Naruto then snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the sennin and Voice commented on how they should realize who else could have placed the trap cause they all knew him well.

"I would be glaring at someone right now but the slightest movement will tighten the wires again and I don't think I can handle that right now." Kakashi muttered. After 2 minutes of examening the trap the toad sage stood staight and turned toward his former teacher.

"I didn't place this but I know of a way to find out who did." He went though the hand signs and summomed a small old toad. "Hey Pa, can you tell me who else can summon toads cause I didn't teach this to anyone and Minato sure didn't either."

The old toad, the summoner called him Pa, looked at the helpless copy nin and back to the summoner. "I will check the contract list again to be sure but you should be the only one alive who is able to summon us unless minato passed his toad contract onto his child. I know for a fact that no one has given out a test to any one so even still you are the only living person able to make that." Pa then summoned the list and opened it showing two names. "Only you and Minato's names."

"Right, well I cant remember how to get him down from this and no I didn't place it unless I can now run at jounin level speeds in my sleep and I don't sleep walk ever." Jaraiya said then pointed to the still hanging jounin who was muttering something about not having two names.

No one could hear him while he was unable to move around and was getting more dizzy from blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, it looks like the dog summoner can actually see that it was me. Glad some one knows im around." Voice mused. "Don't say a word about me yet."

Naruto mentally nodded and turned his attention back to Pa as he jumped up and grabbed the note. With this, his weight did the rest and Kakashi fell to the floor. Finally after 2 minutes of wondering if he was going to move, Kakashi informed his team that they would meet him on the training grounds at six in the morning the next day. The genin and their teachers, well most of them as Kakashi was still on the floor, left the building.

Naruto went straight home and began reading a scroll on fuinjutsu that he had bought in secret from a traveling caravan that came into the village 4 times a year. One of the stands sell various things found around the world and another sells scrolls on forgotten arts and techniques. The scroll he was reading was the Sealing Technique: Pale Lightning and he had bought another scroll from that same stand called the Sealing Technique: Hailstorm Barrage. He bought a scroll and some seal making supplies, enough to last him the full year of practice, from the second stand and from the only other stand he found he could place an order for any type of clothes, even chakra conductive that were very expensive. He only needed 3000 more ryo to pick up his order the next time they were in the village. He had plenty of time to gain that money from missions as a shinobi and wasn't about to worry about it.

He brought out his ink and brush and began drawing seals on himself as he prepared the seal he was currently working on. Voice stayed quiet and Kyuubi muttered something about going to sleep before it got dark so Naruto looked at the clock. 4:30 pm. He had plenty of time to complete the seal since it was a fairly easy one. At 5 pm, he tested the seal with his shadow clones and then tweaked it to better fit him.

By the time he went to bed he had already mastered the technique and was able preform the seal in 2 seconds for the normal effects. He had tweaked it so that the side effect of the jutsu would not effect him. As the sun set in the distance, Naruto was falling deeper into sleep and Voice was practically singing a lullaby.

* * *

**a/n:** please give suggestions. I may not listen to all of them but I'm still deciding what should happen with Mizuki (dont think I forgot about him) and how I should make things funny yet serious. benefit of writing naruto fanfic. I do not own Naruto in any means. I only own the plot of this story.


	3. Chapter 3: day one and two

Naruto and Sasuke were panting as they were alone and following their teachers advice to have a friendly spar in order to settle their differences. That wasn't the reason they were panting. They had been fighting when the "wonder twins" came across them. They had seen how serious they were when facing eachother and actually thought that they were eternal rivals.

They spent the next hour listening to Gai talk about his eternal rival, not knowing that all he did was confuse the new graduates. None of them had noticed Kakashi watching them from a distance as they were dragged along for their usual training routine.

Less than 3 hours prior the copy nin had informed the team that the only reason they hadn't been sent back to the academy after being tested, was the civilian council would raise hell if he failed the last loyal Uchiha. Sasuke claimed that the dead last in their class was the reason he would fail them, which caused the dispute that lead to this.

The wonder twins had left for the day but expressed their liking to the two of them joining them again for the routine. They had fainted for 2 hours then got up and continued their spar. Though Sasuke was obviously stronger in the sense of brute force, Naruto had 10 times as much stamina and this lead to both being too tired to continue and it ended in a draw as Sasuke wondered how the dobe could have so much energy.

Both he and Kakashi were silently thanking Kami that he wasn't crazy like Gai or his mini-clone. The world could barely handle the original and life was becoming hell thanks to the new one. The world would surely end if Naruto ever wore the signature green spandex and got a bowl cut. This was something the copy nin would not allow even if he had to practically kill his student. He knew that his sensei would agree with him regardless of family relations.

The entire time Sasuke and Naruto were busy with Gai and the fight, Sakura had been training with Kakashi's clone. She was given some scrolls on genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as well as a training routine. The next day she would run laps with Kakashi and then practice genjutsu or medical ninjutsu, which ever was convenient on that day. The reason for this routine was because she had less stamina than Sasuke but would do good with taijutsu and things that take good chakra control. Later she would train her weaknesses but that wasn't going to happen for a long time.

If she couldn't get stronger how was she going to get Sasuke to pay attention to her? Could she really compete with Ino from a shinobi family? Never in her life did she ever think she would feel as though she was losing as much as this and she was not going to let it continue.

Naruto studied fuinjutsu until the sun set and Sasuke started to learn his next jutsu that his clan had copied in scrolls. he had learned Fire Style: Pheonix Stream the same way and he now planned on learning Fire Style: Dragon's Breathe. soon as he awakened the sharingan he would learn the other jutsus.

* * *

Naruto woke with a jolt panting in fear with tense muscles. Kyuubi was laughing histerically while Voice tried to comfort the child.

"The first time I met Gai's father I had nightmares for the entire week. I feel sorry for Kakashi. I wasn't Goi's eternal rival until 2 months before he died." Naruto could tell that Voice had just shuddered.

He got up shaking away the dream and walked to his collection of scrolls, most being on fuinjutsu. He finally realized that he had almost half of a collection of books that were used for learning the art. All of them were written by Jaraiya and according his knowledge there were six other to the collection. He had mastered almost half of the art and some forgotten aspects of it that he had studied.

"Remind me to look for Level 5." Naruto thought out loud. "Remember to look for Level 5, kid." Voice and Kyuubi said in sync.

"Very funny guys. I meant when I am close to the book store." Naruto checked the time, which claimed it to be close to 4 am. "I might as well take Gai up on his offer. I have never had a workout be so tough."

He put some energy bars in a storage seal along with his newly sharpened weapons and went on his way to team 9 training grounds. All the way there, he was mentally preparing himself to face the wonder twins.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had also woken with a dream similar to Naruto's. Instead of even thinking about Gai's offer to train with them, he went back to learning the jutsu in his family scrolls.

At 5 am, Sakura got up and left for the gates after eating and packing an energy bar. Surprisingly to her, Kakashi seemed to be on time. She did not know that it was a shadow clone. By 9 am everyone in team 7 was waiting on their training grounds for the explaination on how they will train and do missions.

"5 days a week we will do a mission. When we are not doing missions we will train. Missions will be done at noon on weekdays and sundays you have off to do as you please." Kakashi began. "From 6 am to the time we do our missions you will train on your own on whatever I give you or whatever you get permission from me to work on. After missions we will be here doing whatever exercise I see fit that day and we will get lunch just before missions. This routine will begin tomorrow. Today we will get to know each other on a much deeper level. Well, most of us any way. Let me put up the silencing seals."

Once the silencing seals were up it stayed up until 8 pm. All Asuma and Kurenai could hear was the hum of the seal as it faded when they were finished. Naruto told noone of Voice but the rest of the team now knew of Kyuubi. No one learned anything new about Kakashi and Sakura was the most open about anything brought up. In other words, it wasn't a complete waste of time, but it was close.

"Remember to get Level 5 if you see it." Both of the voices in his head once again said in sync. At first he was going to yell at them but then he noticed the book store just to his right. He entered the store and surprisingly found the book right away while he was disguised as a chunnin and bought it. That nighgt he read the book three times over in order to prepare for the mastery of the contents.


	4. please read

a/n: I am changing my updates to biweekly because my schedule has become too strained. if you have any ideas please share them, and can someone tell me how to message some one?

Here are some suggestions on fanfics:

**Chance** for a **Prophecy** by Dorcyy reviews

You can't stop the flow of time. Its wheel only whirls in one direction. It is impossible for a mere human to change that path. But sometimes the impossible must be done… Naruto time travel fanfiction. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Drama - Chapters: 30 - Words: 304,696 - Reviews: 2743 - Favs: 3,635 - Follows: 4,050 - Updated: Apr 14 - Published: Oct 15, 2012 - Naruto U., Minato N., Kushina U.

**Dark** **Phoenix** of **Konoha** by White Angel of Auralon reviews

Naruto has a big secret, he isn't the dead last he appears to be. But why would he show that before he is ready to deal with the stones the council loves placing in his way? The Sandaime, having opened his eyes will do his best to make sure that **Konoha** will retain the Will of Fire. Smart / Strong Naruto. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure - Chapters: 36 - Words: 160,624 - Reviews: 2416 - Favs: 4,658 - Follows: 5,101 - Updated: Jul 6 - Published: Sep 8, 2012 - Naruto U., Kakashi H.

**Guardian** **Angel** by Night Shade 1427reviews

What if Naruto hadn't really been alone? With the spirit of his father and the Kyuubi by his side, things will turn out differently for Naruto as he goes on the path to becoming the Hokage and reclaiming his rightful name... MinafemKyuu;KakaIru;ShikaNaru. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Family - Chapters: 43 - Words: 158,737 - Reviews: 1935 - Favs: 2,388 - Follows: 2,320 - Updated: Feb 1 - Published: Jul 11, 2009 - Naruto U., Shikamaru N., Minato N.

**Kokuten** by Riya3 reviews

All Sasuke wanted was revenge. He never expected to be thrown into the midst of Konoha's hidden discordance, or to learn the truth about Uchiha Itachi. Time travel. The Uchiha coup occurs. On Hiatus. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Drama - Chapters: 19 - Words: 77,836 - Reviews: 506 - Favs: 487 - Follows: 692 - Updated: Jan 10 - Published: Nov 3, 2013 - Naruto U., Sasuke U., Sakura H., Itachi U.

The **Resilience** of **Time** by Mnsk reviews

Before his death, Nagato destroys his Rinnegan to keep it out of certain dangerous hands. Infuriated, Uchiha Obito actives a legendary seal that resets **time** and all its events, but he didn't count on Konoha's Orange Ninja remembering everything. **Time** travel on an epic scale. Completed. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure - Chapters: 51 - Words: 407,972 - Reviews: 1281 - Favs: 1,559 - Follows: 1,223 - Updated: Oct 22, 2013 - Published: Jun 27, 2013 - Naruto U., Kakashi H. - Complete

**Begging** for **Forgiveness** by Freezing Rain reviews

Konoha has fallen and as the last survivor Kakashi learns an awful truth about the past. Determined to make things right, he's given an opportunity to do so by the person he wants most to **forgive** him. Starting over, he hopes that he'll be able to create a better future for everyone. Time travel. Not Yaoi. Fixed chapter 1. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Angst/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 13 - Words: 96,192 - Reviews: 199 - Favs: 381 - Follows: 464 - Updated: Apr 11 - Published: Sep 16, 2012 - Kakashi H., Minato N., Obito U./Tobi

A **Wrinkle** in **Time** by rightforlife reviews

The Fourth Shinobi War ended in disaster. They won, but at a price too great to bear. Given a second chance, what exactly can Konoha's three most powerful men do? No slash, no overt romance. **Time** travel, old enemies, and old friends that all leads to a new future. Naruto - Rated: T - English - Adventure/Drama - Chapters: 10 - Words: 113,225 - Reviews: 1440 - Favs: 3,941 - Follows: 4,406 - Updated: Jan 11 - Published: Feb 1, 2013 - Naruto U., Lee R., Shikamaru N.

**New** **chance** by Hektols reviews

A 10 years old Naruto meets a man who will change his life and the Ninja Nations, but will it be for good? The Yondaime has returned and he is not happy. NaruHina later. Naruto - Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 147 - Words: 525,049 - Reviews: 7230 - Favs: 4,288 - Follows: 3,400 - Updated: Jul 18 - Published: Jan 30, 2008 - [Minato N., Kushina U.] [Naruto U., Hinata H.]

Have pleasant reading


	5. Chapter 4: routine and reasons

Naruto's head shot off his pillow, which was drenched in sweat from the dream of the YOUTHFUL wonder twins. He could tell the Kyuubi was laughing from his cage and Voice was still shuddering. It was 5:30 in the morning.

"Does anyone remember what Kakashi wanted me to do from 6 to 11?" Naruto asked out loud. Both explained that he was to find out that routine when he met with Kakashi again today. It was as if they were a couple.

"For one I am a demon, i would never fall for a human. Two, I hate him more than I hate you, which means he is in the top 3 of most hated people just below Madara Uchiha." Kyuubi snorted.

"I agree, how can any human fall for a demon like Kyuubi. I can under stand another demon, but never a human." Voice growled as if he himself was the demon. "Dont ever put me in the same category as him. we are nothing a like."

Hearing naruto's thought of how he had growled only made his mood worse. "I never said you were." Naruto said.

"But you thought it gaki." He muttered." And you might want to think things instead of saying them out loud cause people will think you're crazy for talking to yourself".

'Thanks for the heads up.' By the time he had finished talking to Voice he had already eaten and was heading out the door. ...

'Hey wait a minute here!' Naruto mentally screamed at Kyuubi. 'How come I wasn't able to hear you outside my mindscape before! I hate it when call me away from my schedule.'

There was a long silence as they were waiting on everyone else to arrive. 'I'm waiting.' Naruto thought irritated that he was probably being ignored.

"I guess I'm finally getting some well deserved freedom." Kyuubi said happily.

"Doubt it, I think the seal might be weakening. "Voice sounded very concerned. After another few moments of silence they could both tell that Kyuubi was not happy.

"NOOO! I dont want to be controlled again! I'ld rather stay locked up forever than be controlled like a puppet!" Kyuubi continued to rant for what seemed like hours until Sasuke and Sakura showed up. Kyuubi didn't stop ranting until Kakashi came up, but no one paid attention to him.

Kakashi brought out 3 small papers and handed one to Sakura telling her to put chakra into it. When she did it turned to dust and disappeared. Before explaining anything he turned to Sasuke and did the same. This time the paper crinkled to half it's original size then caught fire. It was then Naruto's turn and his paper split into two before becoming soggy. Voice congradulated him saying that the two elements he had were that of the Fourth Hokage and the Red Devil. They were two very powerful shinobi.

"Alright Sakura, in addition to five laps around the village, you will use your time in the mornings to master these katas." Kakashi said handing her two scrolls.

"Sasuke, you will learn these katas as well as these chakra controll exercises." He handed him 4 scrolls before turning to Naruto. "You will learn this chakra controll exercise. All of you come to me when you have mastered everything I gave you. I have it set so that you will come to me at different times and I will have the next step ready for you when you do."

He handed Naruto a scroll and made his bag disappear into a storage seal on the metal plate on his right glove. According to Voice the other one held his main weapon he had used when he was younger. And so, at 9 am, the 3 genin were sent off to train on their own.

Naruto learned the leaf sticking exercise easily thanks to the Voice's help. Sakura ran her 5 laps around the village and began on one of her katas, but didn't get very far. Sasuke, who had no help, made some progress with the katas that were seemingly made by an Uchiha. (not even close. it was made to counter their bloodline.)

At 11 they left for lunch and met back up just outside the missions office at 12 like planned. The 3 had been surprised to see Kakashi on time but they didn't know it was a shadow clone. They spent the next 2 hours chasing Tora and taking the cat back to the daimyo's wife. When they reached the training grounds again, Kakashi introduced the tree walking exercise. At 6pm, the team was dismissed and everyone went their seperate ways for dinner. Naruto went to Ichiraku's before going back to his apartment. Once he got there, he began working on his fuinjutsu creatively as he had nothing else to do at the time.

The 5th book was for the most part modifying basic seals like explosive tags and chakra seals. It also explained how to make more powerful paralysis seals. The next book would help with modifying these more powerful seals as well as give many examples of how the different symbols work and interact.

About halfway through one of Naruto's experiments, he was advised to get some sleep. He cleaned up and changed into his pajamas, making sure that the security seals were active. They weren't powerful ones, but they kept out any one lower than a special jounin, which were the main amount of people that tried to get to him in his home.

With the seals active,Naruto found it easy to fall into his dreams. Voice and Kyuubi came up with a plan to deal with the weakening seal while he was dreaming about the Hokage wearing green spandex claiming Wednesday's official meal to be ramen. They laughed at that thought that even with green spandex, as long as ramen was involved it was a good dream.

* * *

**a/n: **please review. I'm not getting much feedback. I need some opinions if I'm going to get any better at writing, or typing in this case. If there is a way to improve my writing please tell me.


	6. Chapter 5: The plan is set

When Naruto awoke, he was eating his favorite food, ramen. "Wow, when he dreams about ramen, he can sleep walk to make himself some ramen as well." Kyuubi snickered. "Never underestimate the power of ramen." Voice said proudly. "You should finish eating quickly. When you see Kakashi today tell him the Kyuubi is trying to influence you. In three days you will tell him his voice is getting louder and he will tell the hokage who will in turn get Jaraiya in and started on the matter."

"With any luck I can get you away from me so I can't hear your voice anymore," Kyuubi muttered. "I hate you."

"I hate you too, Kyuubi", Voice stated calmly.

"Will you two stop bickering like a married couple before I start calling you my parents", Naruto asked quietly. Thankfully, that got them to stop. It also brought out how Naruto could discipline both Voice and Kyuubi by either taking away something they actually care about or making fun of them. (calling them a couple usually works the best)

"So long as you don't punish us for no reason." Voice clarified when he read his thoughts. By then Naruto had finished eating and was getting ready to go look for Kakashi. Voice directed him to Kakashi's apartment, then the Jonnin complex, and then the memorial stone trying to find him. He wasn't at any of those places so he decided to ask for help to find him. Under a henge, he ask a random civilian if he had seen someone fitting Kakashi's description. The kind gentleman directed him to the Inuzuka kennel. When he reached the Inuzuka kennel, he saw Kakashi leaving with a bag of dog food in one hand.

"Sensei, there you are!" Naruto yelled as said Jonnin waved to the clan head on his way out. Naruto introduced himself to the clan head before excusing himself to follow after Kakashi. He said he needed to feed his ninken. Naruto decided to wait outside and ten minutes later Kakashi came out asking why he wanted to talk to him.

"Well, two reasons really. First, I'm done with the exercise you gave me. And second, I think the Kyuubi is trying to influence me."

"Well for the first issue, here is the next exercise," Kakashi said holding out a scroll. "As for the second issue, I will inform Hokage-sama but for now, just keep an eye on the situation. Tell me if anything changes. We don't want the Kyuubi getting out, now do we?"

Naruto just shook his head and left to do the leaf cutting exercise. Again, Voice worked with him through the steps. Kyuubi was muttering to himself about how close Madara could be and warning Voice to protect the seal as long as he was there. All in all, it was a boring day once again. Though he did learn to cut a leaf with chakra and that Kyuubi doesn't just hate Madara, he is terrified of him. After clearing a potential new farm about two miles outside the village, team seven continued the tree walking exercise. Really Sakura, who had already mastered the exercise, was running laps around the training grounds, while Sasuke and Naruto were competing to complete the exercise first. when Naruto fell too far behind, he became frustrated, and to anyone else, he would look like he was on the verge of giving up. This, however, was Naruto and he had a few tricks up his sleeve

"Shadow clone jutsu," Naruto yelled making the hand seal. Twenty clones appeared and each scrambled up a tree. "Beat this Sasuke!" The original challenged, dispelling all of the clones as they hit the ground. Naruto ran up the tree and reached the top branch, standing upside down. Kakashi could tell that while he reached the top, he had yet to master the any second he could lose his grip and fall back down to the ground below, but as he actually thought about it, he realized something. If Naruto were to fall at his height, hitting his head would mean instant death even if he was a jinchuriki. As if on que, Naruto began a seemingly fatal drop. No one noticed the smile on his face as what looked like chains reached out for the branch that Kakashi was sitting on. Sasuke hurried down to the ground only to find that Naruto was standing on the same branch as their perverted sensei. Sakura was dumbstruck, while Kakashi was surprised. Sasuke just thought that their sensei had saved him.

After a quick look at their faces, Naruto laughed. Once Sakura had recovered from shock she remembered what her mother said about her teammate not being human. Suddenly the laughing stopped and Naruto's face darkened. Kakashi and Sasuke tracked his gaze to Sakura, whose face was filled with disgust.

"Whats that face for Sakura," Kakashi asked. Her face immediately went from disgust to shame as she realized what she was doing and thinking was uncalled for, but she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"What are yo-" She caught herself at end of her question, but it was too late. Naruto looked at Sasuke then Kakashi, not sure of what to say in response.

'Your the flash devil' Voice told him. 'a mixture between the yellow flash and the red devil'

Naruto decided that he would tell them what his voice had told him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future flash devil," he said proudly, earning a surprised glance from Kakashi and confused looks from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say."

* * *

A/N: staring to write a few more fan fictions and think I'm going to rewrite this one. I'll let you know when I am going to post the first one. I am going to post on Tuesdays now but still biweekly until I start the others. stay tuned for more information


	7. Chapter 6: a new bond

**A/N: I made this chapter a little longer than the previous chapters. I do not own Naruto.**

"What are yo-" She caught herself at end of her question, but it was too late. Naruto looked at Sasuke then Kakashi, not sure of what to say in response.

'You're the flash devil' Voice told him. 'a mixture between the yellow flash and the red devil'

Naruto decided that he would tell them what his voice had told him. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future flash devil," he said proudly, earning a surprised glance from Kakashi and confused looks from both Sasuke and Sakura.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief. "What did you say."

* * *

"Could you not hear me?" Naruto hated being ignored. At least when the villagers wouldn't ignore him and they proved that whenever they glared his way. Being hated was not the same as being ignored.

"It is not that i could not hear you,it is that i am trying to find out what you meant by that." Kakashi understood what it could mean but it would not be a good thing if he was correct. 'Either the kyuubi told him and he listened or he figured it out on his own and if he can connect the dots then so can his enemies.'

Naruto became nervous visibly and Kakashi could tell that he was uncomfortable. "Um, it has to do with what we talked about this morning." 'Please don't say anything please don't say anything'

Kakashi's eyes widened with understanding and then narrowed. "I see. After training i want you to stay so we can have a chat about that." Naruto only nodded acting relieved when he said that. In reality he was worried that Kakashi had seen through his lie. He would have to work on his deception like both of his tenants suggested.

The rest of training went by without any other incidents. Sakura only gave a couple nervous glances toward Naruto while Sasuke seemed not to care at all. When the team dismissed Kakashi made sure that no one was listening in and turned to his little brother.

"So do you mind telling me what you meant by what you said earlier?" Kakashi was never one to beat around the bush so to speak. "Was it the kyuubi that told you about what you said."

"Well," Naruto didn't really know what to do. 'Little help here?'

"Well we could use this to speed up our plans." Voice said "What do you say Kyuubi?"

"Sure just repeat after my, kit." Kyuubi said obviously bored out of his mind.

"Um, you know about my tenant, right?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto continued to play the parrot. "After I found out about him, I met with him and he tried to convince me that this village wasn't worth anything but destruction of itself. Needless to say he made an impression so I didn't go to him unless he managed to drag me into my mind scape which is the only place he could talk to me at first. He started dragging me to him more often until now since he found a way to talk to me without doing so. Right now he is screaming at me cause he doesn't like you."

"I see so the kyuubi is now pestering you?" Naruto nodded. 'It is technically true.'

"Well lets see," Kakashi paused in thought. "Is there any other presence you feel within you?"

"I can't believe it," Voice muttered. "He knows I'm here. My turn Naruto, repeat after me."

"Yes and Kyuubi keeps yelling at him." Naruto was still playing the parrot. "They dont like eachother so it helps keep me in control of my body as they are too busy fighting each other."

"Sounds like my kind of guy." Kakashi chuckled then became serious again. "It is a guy right?"

Naruto nodded and Kakashi thought for a moment before he continued. "I want you to keep a very close eye on this, and I mean I want you to be able to tell me word for word what the kyuubi and this other guy is saying whether it be to you or to someone else. I will tell the Hokage when I see him in a few minutes."

"Yes sensei." Naruto said as he was dismissed. He went home and began working on his fuuinjutsu. He wasn't paying attention to Kyuubi except for when he asked Voice to teach him something called the Flying Thunder God technique. The rest of the time he was learning from Voice. This technique would take 3 weeks for him to learn if he used enough shadow clones.

After agreeing to teach Naruto this jutsu, he realized how much potential he had. He might be able to complete what he couldn't, the Rasengan. All he would have to do is teach him the incomplete version he had created. He decided that he would wait for that though, because the child was not yet ready for that kind of jutsu. Both physically and mentally.

* * *

A day passed by quickly as missions and training were complete. It would have gone faster if the old man had not asked to talk with Naruto before leaving for his mission. They spoke about the kyuubi and his recent attempts to influence him. Naruto was told that Jiraiya was being informed and will probably return before the chunin exams.

"We need him sooner than that, but for now we will let this play out." Voice grumbled out. "In 3 weeks we must push to get him in the village."

At home, after everything with his team, which included Sakura being unusually could towards Naruto, Naruto was learning as much as he could. The faster he learned the seal by heart, the faster he could learn the jutsu that goes with it.

* * *

5 weeks had passed since the Hokage had sent word to Jiraiya and it was the day team 7 would receive a C rank mission. Voice and Kyuubi agreed that Naruto was ready. He had snuck a seal on Sakura and Sasuke while Kakashi still had one that Voice had given him years prior. Once he learned the jutsu, Naruto would be able to protect his team if something went wrong.

This time the team would be going to Wave Country but something was off about this mission. As Naruto walked to the gates to meet with his team and their client, Voice couldn't help but wonder. He told Naruto to keep his senses open to them, but he would not be able to hear them for a while due to a silencing seal voice was using to plan with Kyuubi. They would tell him once they knew more about this particular mission.

After reaching the gates the team set out for Wave at civilian speeds.4 hours passed without any hint of trouble until the saw a puddle in the middle of the road. Voice released the silencing seal and told Naruto about the puddle before returning to talking to Kyuubi.

"We could use this to our advantage." Voice said. "As much as I hate it, Naruto would get into a lot of trouble and have to use your chakra. This will tire him out so he will faint and come here so we can work out the rest of this with him then."

"Yes I will lend him plenty of my chakra so he will end up in minibeast form." The silencing seal released completely and they told Naruto the plan. "Remember pre cloak enhances your taijutsu, speed, and chakra while mini beast, if used long enough can cause some serious damage unless you can control it completely."

Naruto remembered how Kyuubi had started teaching to use his chakra. There were different levels of control and each was stronger the the last. If you could fully control the chakra with no repercussions then you were using bijuu mode. Other than that, there was pre cloak in which was a cloak of red see-through chakra, minibeast in which was chakra armor that made you look like a beast with different amounts of tails, and full beast in which turned you into Kyuubi only with a different amount of tails until the highest level.

The first and weakest was pre cloak and if mastered to the ninth tail, the he could move on to mini beast which also had nine tails. Naruto was currently trying to completely master the 6th tail before he would move on to the next. If he didn't have control when using Kyuubi's chakra then Kyuubi was in charge, but only if Naruto could not keep control of the chakra.

Outside of Naruto's mindscape, Kakashi was asking the team how they felt about the mission. "Naruto, are you okay? You were spacing out just now." He asked worriedly. "If you don't think our can continue then we will go back or at the very least wait for backup."

Sakura shot him a glare as if to say "you better not ruin this." "We can continue the mission, but I will need to see the village seal master when we get back."

Kakashi's eye narrowed, but he said nothing. Everyone started walking again until they saw a white bunny. (from this point to when Kakashi is trapped in the water prison everything is the same as the anime) Kakashi's eyes widened as Zabuza made a water clone to deal with the gennin.

"All of you run now!" He yelled from his prison. "His water clone can only go so far from his body! he cant follow you far!"

"As if all of us can outrun a jounin, sensei." Naruto said stepping forward, one hand clutching his stomach. "You guys go on, I'll hold him off."

Sakura was more than happy to leave him behind but Sasuke was hesitant. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to use my ace in the hole." Naruto said smirking as he took off his coat. "Lets see how you do against a real Uzumaki."

Only Naruto, who mentally snickered at the sight, saw how Zabuza had paled slightly. Not wanting to look scared, Zabuza had his water clone attack. A chain made of chakra came bursting out of Naruto's back and dispelled the clone. "I said go!" he yelled out. "Sensei and I will catch up!"

Sasuke finally left, though slowly. Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched 7 more clones come out of the water and charge at Naruto. Their target on the other hand only walked closer to the water's edge. More chakra chains protrude out of his back, piercing all the clones. Zabuza growled in response and signalled to someone in the trees.

"If anything hits you in a vital spot, I will heal it." Kyuubi said. "Let everything a normal gennin wouldn't see hit you."

Just as he said that, 4 senbon flew into his senses. They impaled each of his limbs so he could no longer use hand seals or run away. Lucky for him he did not need hand seals to make or use his chakra chains. Another group of cones were destroyed by these chains.

"Go ahead and do it again. I can do this all day where as you on the other hand..." It was evident that Zabuza was low on chakra. He once again signalled to the trees and this time 6 senbon impaled Naruto in the chest and stomach. He began to cough up blood and fell to a knee. 'Are we ready yet?' He thought.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled out as more clones closed in on him. For the 4th time that day Naruto sent out his chains at the clones, only this time the chains were cracked. Most of the chains broke before or upon dispelling the clones. 1 of 7 made it all the way to Naruto before dispelling.

"Now we are ready." Kyuubi said and his chakra started leaking into the blond. The precloak surrounded him as Kakashi's eyes widened. Zabuza seemed to already know what was going on and made 10 more clones as well as take out a bag from a holster. A masked ninja appeared beside Zabuza and the mist grew thicker.

"He is taking soldier pills." Voice clarified. "He might use Kakashi as a hostage in order to see if you are still you, so attack anyway." Naruto mentally nodded and stood up. The senbon shot out of his skin and lodged themselves in the trees and gravel. His eyes opened revealing them to be red and slitted like an animal. A burst of chakra banished the thick mist and a tail was seen behind Naruto.

A second tail grew and a growl was heard. In a blur of speed, the 2 students charged at each other. The mist thickened again and the battle became obscured. The number of tails grew until the ninth tail had sprouted. By that time no one could see. Naruto felt himself falling into his mind scape, Kyuubi taking over. Before he slipped away completely, he heard Kakashi yell out his name.

Naruto found himself in the familiar sewer of his mind. "I swear everytime i come here…" He muttered. "It brings a literal meaning to the phrase. 'got your mind in the guttered.'"

"Shut up kit." Kyuubi called out and Naruto began walking toward his voice. "You can change it at anytime."

when Naruto came before the large iron bars, he looked around, but saw nothing but the bars and the fox held behind them. "Where is Voice?" Naruto pouted. "I wanted to finally meet him."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes as Voice called out. "Turn around and look up." Naruto turned to the tunnel he had came through and followed the wall with his eyes until he saw a smaller set of bars to a cell 5 feet above the tunnel.

"Hi there." Upon looking at him, Naruto recognized who he was. "Before you say anything, I am not the strongest ninja to ever live. That title should belong to my wife."

"Okay. Whatever you say Mr. Yondaime." Naruto laughed at him. "I can believe it though."

"Moving on." Yondaime ordered. "I believe you are almost ready to learn how to use that jutsu we have been working on in battle. Almost."

The old Naruto would have either cheered or groaned at this, but this Naruto had merely smiled. "What would you like my to do?" He asked.

"First, make 20 of those knives I showed you." Naruto did so and the older blonde continued. "Second, I want you to position them randomly throughout your mind scape, but you may want to change it first so that it is more of a maze. This will both help the exercise and help you keep others out of your mind."

"Do it already, kit." Kyuubi yelled from his cage.

"I am so please stop yelling." Naruto said calmly as the room began to morph into an intragrate maze and complex seals covered the walls. "What is that?"

"I believe that is because the mindscape change took away the cages." The former kage smile and turned to Naruto."The mental blockers in the seal are a part of the mindscape and so it would change to shape your will. This will actually tell us how long we have until the seal breaks down completely."

He was right. As Naruto looked at the walls, he could see that parts of the seals were missing. While he was looking at the walls, Kyuubi crawled in.

"It seems now that the cages are gone we can go any where in this maze." He said. "If we put up seals to disrupt scent and chakra, then Madara would have a hard time finding us in here."

"Well then I'll take care of that now. It won't help the exercise or others in the mindscape if you can cheat." Yondaime made 10 clones and they all spread out into the maze to place the seals and cover them up. "So how big is this maze?"

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and back to the older human. "Right now, it is a cube with all sides being around 50 miles, but it can be added onto."

"I would advise against it until we memorize this one." Yondaime sighed. "This will take awhile so lets spar until the clones are done. You know the rules."

The younger ball of sunshine smiled and got into a taijutsu stance. "One of these days i'm going to beat you."

"And I for one believe you."He laughed as he too slipped into a fighting stance. "Kyuubi will watch the fight."

"Why me?" The giant fox whined.

"Because you have nothing else to do!" Yondaime yelled at him and turned back to Naruto, who wisely did not make a comment on how they argue like a married couple. "Ready, start."

Both shinobi charged at each other.

* * *

Sasuke was waiting on the porch of Tazuna's house for his teacher and close friend. He would never admit that Naruto meant that much to him, but not because of his pride as an Uchiha. it was more or less out of the fear of being manipulated like Itachi.

Sasuke was not stupid by any means. He had known Itachi was either forced or framed for killing off their clan. He could tell that he had been in a genjutsu since he had entered the district. He only let Itachi take the fall to keep away the unwanted attention of who was really behind it all.

'Idiots will believe what they want to.' Sasuke thought as he activated his doujutsu. 'Which is apparently anything I tell them.'

He smirked at their stupidity. It would play a big role when he recreated the police force and when he took his place on the council. He, unlike most, could tell Naruto was related to the Yondaime Hokage, and he knew why it was hidden.

He had been told of princess Kushina from Whirlpool by his mother and through bribing the librarian, he learned that she was well known to be siding with the Yondaime in almost everything. Almost. Naruto was a prince, and from Sasuke could tell, he was a genius. He had seen how the supposed dead last was being taught and knew that his stupidity was not his fault. Despite all that he was stronger than their class in every way. This was because, like Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto knew the importance of hard work.

Sasuke kept his true strength hidden, but he still worked hard in order to defend himself from his clan's enemies. If anyone came around that was too much for him, he would ask naruto to help him, but he refused to be the one to get him killed. He didn't want to destroy his dreams like that.

Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts by Kakashi coming up with an unconscious Naruto on his back. If sakura had been the first to see them she would have been disappointed that Naruto survived. She had fallen to her mother's influence when it came to the life of a shinobi. It was sad how civilians knew so little about the lives of shinobi and how stupid they had to be to truly believe that Naruto was the kyuubi. That belief had too many flaws to be true.

"What happened?" Was all he could say as the pair passed him up.

"Zabuza had an accomplice, though all that got him was barely alive. Even if he survived, he won't be getting back up so soon." kakashi said climbing the stairs. "Though I don't think he wanted to fight him."

"So he remembers the Uzumakis." Sasuke deadpanned. "Before you ask, my mother told my about HER and yes, I know about his tenant and his father. It is not that hard to piece together."

"The Hokage won't be pleased about that. He did everything he could to ensure that he would be safe from his father's enemies." Kakashi said sadly. "We won't be able to keep him safe for long now."

"What about his godparents. They can't take care of him?"

"I will explain the long story behind that later." Kakashi said laying down next to where he had just placed Naruto. "Right now, I need rest. Wake me up when Naruto wakes up."

The sight before him almost made him want to sleep there himself. Almost. He went downstairs and into the kitchen where Sakura and Tazuna were eating dinner. "Kakashi sensei and the Dobe are back. They are upstairs sleeping. Apparently Zabuza had an accomplice that helped him out, but he won't be coming back for at least a week, maybe more."

"That is good. Are those two okay?" Tazuna asked.

"They are exausted and I think they might have a case of chakra exaustion, but other than that they are just fine."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. No one dared to speak as an eery feeling crept among them. With Kakashi asleep, no one there could take on a high level shinobi. Sasuke possibly could but it would blow his cover of being weak for an Uchiha. He didn't want to attract attention with Naruto around him so much. Iwa would have a panic attack trying to get rid of them both.

With so much at stake, Sasuke would have to pick up his pace on training. He may be afraid of gaining friends, but once he had those friends, he refused to let them go. If Naruto was going to be Hokage, then he was going to be there to help him in any way he could. Naruto will not be alone. He will have someone he can trust beside him.


End file.
